prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hooray Hooray! I'm・A・Cheerleader!!
is Cure Yell's first character song that can be found in the HUGtto! Pretty Cure Character Single. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Furē! (Fure!) Furē! (Fure!) Ganbare! Nandatte dekiru watashi ni nare! (Okkē!) Furē! (Fure!) Furē! (Fure!) Ganbare! Nandatte nareru mirai ni nare! (Gō! Gō!) (Ēru・fō・yū! Furē! Furē! Gō・fō・itto!) Akogare ni pojitibu pawā de icchokusen "Naritai jibun" ni narou Hea sutairu de otonappoku daihenshin Maegami kiri sugite mechokku! Arekore shippai yakimoki suru kedo Dekiru yareru tte kimochi Zenryoku de ōen suru no! Todoke watashi no ēru!! (Fureffurē!) Muchū de (Fureffurē!) Honki de (Fureffurē!) Ganbaru kimi wa meccha iketeru! Uketotte mai・hāto・fō・yū!! (Fureffurē!) Pawafuru (Fureffurē!) Sumairu (Fureffurē!) Hirogaru mirai wo mamoritai Sore ga "naritai watashi" dakara! Furē! (Fure!) Furē! (Fure!) Ganbare! Hajime wa dekinakute atarimae (okkē!) Furē! (Fure!) Furē! (Fure!) Ganbare! Doko datte ikeru chikara ni nare! (Gō! Gō!) Kodomo ijō otona miman de seichōchū "Naritai jibun" mezasou Komatteru no hottokenakutte rikkōho Do hade ni zukkokete meiwaku!? Sanzan gakkari megesō ni naru kedo Nigenai makenai kimochi de Ashita wo kōshin suru no! Itsudemo watashi ni ēru!! (Fureffurē!) Muteki no (Fureffurē!) Yūki no (Fureffurē!) Nakama ga ireba zettai kanau hazu! Genki ippai no hagu・fō・yū!! (Fureffurē!) Negatibu (Fureffurē!) Toraburu (Fureffurē!) Uchiyaburu kizuna wo shinjitai Sore ga tsuyosa ni naru kara! Fure! Fure! (Fure! Fure!) Watashi! (Watashi!) Fure! Fure! (Fure! Fure!) Nakama! (Nakama!) Fure! Fure! (Fure! Fure!) Papa! (Papa!) Fure! Fure! (Fure! Fure!) Mama! (Mama! ) Fure! Fure! (Fure! Fure!) Sense! (Sense!) Fure! Fure! (Fure! Fure!) Min'na! (Min'na!) Redī・gō!! (YEAH!!) Watashi dake ga dekiru Ōen tte ittai nandarou? Daisukina min'na ga kagayakeru yō ni Ima wa kanaetai yume Seiippai ōen suru no! Todoke watashi no ēru!! (Fureffurē!) Muchū de (Fureffurē!) Honki de (Fureffurē!) Ganbaru min'na wa Meccha iketeru! Uketotte mai・hāto・fō・yū!! (Fureffurē!) Pawafuru (Fureffurē!) Sumairu (Fureffurē!) Hirogaru mirai wo mamoritai Sore ga "naritai watashi" dakara! Furefure! Ēru・fō・yū!! Furē! (Fure!) Furē! (Fure!) Ganbare! Nandatte dekiru min'na ni nare! (Okkē!) Furē! (Fure!) Furē! (Fure!) Ganbare! Nandatte nareru mirai ni nare! (Gō! Gō!) |-|Japanese= フレー！（フレ！）フレー！（フレ！）ガンバレ！ なんだって出来る　わたしになれ！（オッケー！） フレー！（フレ！）フレー！（フレ！）ガンバレ！ なんだってなれる　未来になれ！（ゴー！ゴー！） （エール・フォー・ユー！ フレー！フレー！ゴー・フォー・イット！） アコガレに　ポジティブパワーで一直線 "なりたい自分"になろう ヘアスタイルで　オトナっぽく大変身 前髪切りすぎて　めちょっく！ あれこれ失敗　やきもきするけど 出来る　やれるって気持ち 全力で応援するの！ 届け　私のエール！！ （フレッフレー！）夢中で （フレッフレー！）本気で （フレッフレー！）がんばる君は　めっちゃイケてる！ 受け取って　マイ・ハート・フォー・ユー！！ （フレッフレー！）パワフル （フレッフレー！）スマイル （フレッフレー！）ひろがる未来を守りたい それが"なりたい私"だから！ フレー！（フレ！）フレー！（フレ！）ガンバレ！ はじめは出来なくて当たり前（オッケー！） フレー！（フレ！）フレー！（フレ！）ガンバレ！ どこだって行ける　力になれ！（ゴー！ゴー！） コドモ以上　オトナ未満で成長中 "なりたい自分"目指そう 困ってるの　ほっとけなくって立候補 ド派手にズッコケて　めいわく！？ さんざんガッカリ　めげそうになるけど 逃げない　負けない気持ちで 明日を更新するの！ いつでも　私にエール！！ （フレッフレー！）無敵の （フレッフレー！）勇気の （フレッフレー！）仲間がいれば　絶対叶うはず！ 元気いっぱいの　ハグ・フォー・ユー！！ （フレッフレー！）ネガティブ （フレッフレー！）トラブル （フレッフレー！）打ち破る絆を信じたい それが　強さになるから！ フレ！フレ！（フレ！フレ！）わたし！（わたし！） フレ！フレ！（フレ！フレ！）なかま！（なかま！） フレ！フレ！（フレ！フレ！）パパ！（パパ！） フレ！フレ！（フレ！フレ！）ママ！（ママ！） フレ！フレ！（フレ！フレ！）センセ！（センセ！） フレ！フレ！（フレ！フレ！）みんな！（みんな！） レディー・ゴー！！（YEAH！！） 私だけが出来る 応援って一体なんだろう？ 大好きなみんなが　輝けるように 今は　叶えたい夢 声いっぱい応援するの！ 届け　私のエール！！ （フレッフレー！）夢中で （フレッフレー！）本気で （フレッフレー！）がんばるみんなは めっちゃイケてる！ 受け取って　マイ・ハート・フォー・ユー！！ （フレッフレー！）パワフル （フレッフレー！）スマイル （フレッフレー！）ひろがる未来を守りたい それが"なりたい私"だから！ フレフレ！エール・フォー・ユー！！ フレー！（フレ！）フレー！（フレ！）ガンバレ！ なんだって出来る　みんなになれ！（オッケー！） フレー！（フレ！）フレー！（フレ！）ガンバレ！ なんだってなれる　未来になれ！（ゴー！ゴー！） |-|English= Hooray! (Hooray!) Hooray! (Hooray!) Go for it! I can do anything, I can be anything! (Okay!) Hooray! (Hooray!) Hooray! (Hooray!) Go for it! I can be whoever I wish to be in the future! (Go! Go!) (Yell for you! Hooray! Hooray! Go for it!) To achieve positive power in one shot Now that's who "I want to be too" Cutting my hair is sure to make me look like an adult Oh no, I cut my bangs horribly wrong, big shock! Sure, I make plenty of mistakes but If I just continue to cheer myself on I can do so much with this power! My yell will reach you all!! (Hooray hooray!) Be devoted (Hooray hooray!) Be serious (Hooray hooray!) You're so awesome when you try your best! Now accept my heart for you!! (Hooray hooray!) Powerful (Hooray hooray!) Smiles (Hooray hooray!) Are what I want to protect in the faraway future Now that's who "I want to be"! Hooray! (Hooray!) Hooray! (Hooray!) Go for it! Obviously starting out will feel a little hard (okay!) Hooray! (Hooray!) Hooray! (Hooray!) Go for it! But with this power, I can go anywhere! (Go! Go!) Adults don't grow as much like children And that's what "I aim to be too" If I am troubled, I would just prefer being left alone As being extra and stupid would be a nuisance!? Sure, you want to give up when you're upset but Don't back down or run from these feelings Aim to be different tomorrow instead! My yell will last forever!! (Hooray hooray!) Be invincible (Hooray hooray!) Be courageous (Hooray hooray!) With the help of your friends, your dreams can come true! Full of energy, here's a hug for you!! (Hooray hooray!) Being negative (Hooray hooray!) Feeling troubled (Hooray hooray!) I want to believe I can break away from those thoughts Maybe that's what will give me strength! Hooray! Hooray! (Hooray! Hooray!) Me! (Me!) Hooray! Hooray! (Hooray! Hooray!) My friends! (My friends!) Hooray! Hooray! (Hooray! Hooray!) Daddy! (Daddy!) Hooray! Hooray! (Hooray! Hooray!) Mommy! (Mommy!) Hooray! Hooray! (Hooray! Hooray!) Teacher! (Teacher!) Hooray! Hooray! (Hooray! Hooray!) Everyone! (Everyone!) Ready go!! (YEAH!!) Why is it that the Only thing I can do is support everyone? I really want those I love to shine And for their dreams to come true, right now So I guess I'll support you the best I can with my loud voice! My yell will reach you all!! (Hooray hooray!) Be devoted (Hooray hooray!) Be serious (Hooray hooray!) Everyone is so awesome When they try their best! Now accept my heart for you!! (Hooray hooray!) Powerful (Hooray hooray!) Smiles (Hooray hooray!) Are what I want to protect in the faraway future Now that's who "I want to be"! Hooray hooray! Yell for you!! Hooray! (Hooray!) Hooray! (Hooray!) Go for it! We can do anything, we can be anything! (Okay!) Hooray! (Hooray!) Hooray! (Hooray!) Go for it! We can be whoever we wish to be in the future! (Go! Go!) Audio Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs